1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three-dimensional display method for structures and, more particularly, to a display method through which structures can be displayed in three dimensions in a simple manner without complicated computations.
2. Description of the Related
With the strides that have been made in computer graphics, a variety of methods of displaying various structures three-dimensionally have been proposed and put into practice in recent years. In these conventional three-dimensional display methods, a structure generally is expressed by an internal model capable of being recognized mathematically.
For this reason, a three-dimensional display of a structure in the prior art requires a large number of calculations, thereby necessitating a costly apparatus capable of processing at high speeds. However, a conversational-type numerical control (NC) apparatus or NC automatic programming apparatus cannot be provided with a high-speed processing function for reasons of cost. At best, these apparatus can be equipped with microprocessors of the type presently in general use. In consequence, an enormous amount of processing time is needed to display a structure three-dimensionally, thus making it impossible to achieve the display rapidly. Thus, the conventional methods are impractical.
In a conversational-type NC apparatus or NC automatic programming apparatus, whether or not machining will be performed correctly based on originated NC data need only be verified by the three-dimensional display of the workpiece, thus making it unnecessary to graphically portray the workpiece with high precision.